


I've Been Outed

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Kara gets outed as Supergirl by a puppy.





	1. Chapter 1

_He’s so cute!_ I held the scared pup close. “Alex-“

         “No, Kara. You can’t keep him. And before you ask if I can keep him, no. You know I can’t have pets in my apartment.”

         “Awww. I can’t either. You know my landlord hates animals.” Nuzzling his neck, I whispered. “Maybe Maggie will take you?”

         “Kara, she’s allergic.” Standing her ground, Alex folded her arms.

         Huffing, I continued to pet the trembling pup. “Give me a chance to find him a home. You know since he was around dog fighting that a shelter will just put him on the ‘no adoption’ list and we both know what happens then.”

         Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alex finally gave in. “You have twenty-four hours.”

         “Thanks.” Wrapping the Rottweiler in my cape, I was off.

         Landing on the L-Corp balcony, I tapped on Lena’s window. Waving me in, the brunette smiled. “Supergirl, is there something I can do for you?”

         “Yes, actually. We’ve been investigating a group of people who were involved in dog fighting and they left this little guy behind.” Unwrapping the pup, I held him close. “He deserves a warm and loving home. I thought you two could keep each other company.”

         Cautiously, Lena took the frightened pup. “I guess I could take care of him for a little while.” Holding him close, Lena spoke softly. “Hey little guy.” Instantly, he stopped shivering and looked up at Lena with hope. Tilting his head slightly, he studied his new owner a moment before jumping up and licking her cheek.

         Chuckling at the horrified look on Lena’s face, I spoke. “It looks like he likes you.”

         “It seems so.”

         _She’s already falling for him. Oh gosh! They’re so cute! I just want to hug them both._ “Thank you for keeping him, Miss. Luthor.”

         Green eyes flashed to mine. “If I keep him, will you call me ‘Lena’?”

         “I think you’ll keep him no matter what I call you.” Smiling, I walked back onto the balcony. “I need to go. Thank you,” I paused, “Lena.”

Xxx

**Lena’s POV**

Holding the squirming pup, I dodged his kisses. “Now, what am I going to do with you, hmm?” Smiling, I felt myself falling for him. “Let’s get you some dog supplies. I don’t have chew toys at my apartment and if you decide to destroy my expensive heels, we’ll have a lot of problems.”

         After letting Jess know I was taking the rest of the day off, we went to the nearest pet store in National City. “Welcome to Pets-R-Us. How may I help you today, Miss. Luthor?”

         Glancing towards his name tag, I smiled. “I’m just looking for now. Thank you, Jeff.” Placing the pup in a buggy, we started down the nearest isle. “So, you need a name. How does ‘Rex’ sound?” A happy bark squeaked from the Rottweiler. “Rex, it is.”

         Over the next few hours, Rex and I got plenty of toys, treats, dog food, and everything else he would need. Thankfully, besides being underweight, Rex was in perfect health for a six-month-old. Finishing his examination, Mr. Miller gave Rex a healthy treat. “Once he gets used to you, everything will be fine. He’ll be skittish for a while though.” 

         “Of course. Thank you, Doctor.” The man gave a simple nod as I paid our bill.

Finally, we were heading home. It became quite clear that Rex thought he was much bigger than he really is when we saw the doorman at my building. “Oh goodness!” John exclaimed holding his chest. “I’m so scared!” Kneeling, the older gentleman held out his hand for Rex to sniff.

I laughed when the once ferocious pup hid behind my legs. “So much for being a guard dog.”

Chuckling, John straightened. “I’m glad to see you’ve gotten a pet, Miss. Luthor. I’ll take up your bags while you walk him.”

“Thank you.” Clicking my tongue against my teeth twice, I lightly tugged Rex’s leash guiding him away from the building.

Arriving back upstairs, I hung his leash with my coat. “I bet you’re hungry, huh?” Pawing at the bags, Rex found his new food bowl and proceeded to carry it into the kitchen. He dropped it and sat staring at me. “Alrighty then.” Since I left early, I decided to do some work from home. Getting comfortable, I opened my laptop while Rex finished eating. Once he was done, he jumped up beside me and snuggled against my leg. “Good boy.” Petting his head, I continued to work.

That night, I placed Rex’s bed at the foot of mine. As I got ready, he made himself comfortable. “Goodnight, Rex.” Flipping off the light, I got settled under the covers. Soon, I heard a soft whimper. _That bed was a waste of money. I knew it._ Patting the space beside me, a furry bed hog claimed his half. “Look pup, this is _my_ bed. I’m letting you sleep here.” Burrowing up beside me, Rex plopped down with his head on my arm. “That bed will be useless here, won’t it?” _If dogs could talk, he’d be agreeing._  

Xxx

Not wanting to leave Rex alone, I packed his bed and a day bag to bring him with me. Jess fell in love with the fur ball quicker than I had. Along with everyone else who saw me walk into L-Corp.

Nearing lunch time, I took Rex onto my lap and had a heart to heart with him. “Now look, I’ve got a friend named Kara who’s coming for lunch. She means a lot to me so you’ve got to be nice to her. She’s really sweet and I think you’ll like her. Besides you, she’s all I’ve got. Okay?” Wagging his tail, Rex tried to lick my face but I dodged him. “Okay. No licking me. I have makeup on.” Pouting, Rex barked. “Don’t talk back to me you little fur ball.” Smiling, I scratched his ears.

Letting herself in, Kara smiled when she saw us. “Oh, you’ve got a new friend. Isn’t he a bit young to already learn about all that business stuff?”

 “Yeah, I guess he already got bored with me.” Refusing to get off my lap, Rex made himself comfortable. “How are you? Food will be here shortly.”

“I’m well.” Kara took a seat farther away than normal because of Rex. _She doesn’t want to scare him. How sweet._ “So, how’s your new little friend doing?”

“The vet looked him over and he’s completely healthy. Must’ve been a scary place where they found him. He’s still kind of scared of people…,” Before I could finish, Rex’s tail started to wag and he dashed over to Kara. “He doesn’t know…” _I’ve never seen Kara so freaked out before. Rex doesn’t know Kara. Or does he? The only other blonde woman he’s seen is Supergirl._ “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” she squeaked.

Throughout lunch, Kara continued acting strange around Rex. Especially when he wouldn’t leave her side. _He’s acting like she’s the one who saved him. Interesting._

Xxx

**Kara’s POV**

Bursting into the D.E.O., I searched for Alex and Winn. “I think I’ve been outed!”

“What? By who? What happened? I told you not to enter that pie eating contest last week!” The questions came in one breath. My sister was frantic.

“I won second place so it wouldn’t be suspicious.” _Those were so yummy._ “But outed by Rex.”

“Who?” J’onn was clearly confused.

“Lena’s new puppy. The one from yesterday’s bust. He’s scared of people he doesn’t know. When I went to lunch, he came right to me!”

Winn snorted. “You were outed by a puppy. What a way to go.”

“This isn’t funny! What if she’s mad at me? Her _dog_ knew I was Supergirl before she did!” I wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

Sighing, Alex leaned against Winn’s desk. “Kara, in all honestly, Lena probably already knows or has suspicions.”

“But, what do I do now? I mean, how do I face her?”

Alex and Winn shared a look before Alex met my gaze. “Come on, Kara. Admit it. You like Lena. Maybe just tell her already.”

“What? No, I don’t. I mean, am I attracted to her? Sure. Do my days feel better when I see her? Yes. Does she get me in ways no one ever has? Absolutely. But do I like her?” The more I thought about it, the more it dawned on me. “Oh my God, guys I like her!”

“There it is. Pay up.” Winn pulled out his wallet and gave Alex a twenty.

“You made bets on me?” _I’m not sure if I should be offended or not. I mean, my sister and best friend bet on me._

“Only because I knew I’d win.” Alex grinned before becoming serious. “It’s up to you what you do, Kara. But,” taking a deep breath, she continued. “Coming clean with the woman you like helps.”

Xxx

For the next few days, I kept a low profile. Thankfully, Supergirl wasn’t needed. I debated flying out my window when I heard a familiar set of heels and four paws coming down my hallway. I nearly did when Lena knocked. “Lena!” I smiled nervously seeing the business woman.

“Join me and Rex for a walk?”

Dread filled my chest. _She’s knows. The look in her eyes and calm tone of her voice screams it._ “S-sure.” Grabbing my coat, I locked up. “Hey little guy.” Rex was so excited his whole body shook.

“He’s a good judge of character.” Lena’s voice was soft as she and I walked side by side.

“Just like his mother. To the park?”

“Yeah.” It was a silent walk. There was a tension between us but Lena was still calm.

Once we arrived, she let Rex off his leash so he could run free in the designated area. Since no one was around, I finally broke the silence. “Lena-“

“I know.” A soft smile graced the woman’s lips. “And it’s okay.”

“You do?” All she did was nod. “You’re not mad?”

“You have your reasons. But let’s discuss this over dinner. Privately.”

“Oh, okay.”

Xxx

**Lena’s POV**

Kara and I talked about work as we took turns throwing a ball for Rex. “He’s really well trained.”

“What did you expect? I’m a powerful woman, Kara. I demand respect and obedience.” A soft blush tinted the blonde’s cheeks. _I wonder what that’s about?_ “He still sleeps with me.”

“I bet he’s a bed hog.”

“Oh my God, you have no idea.” Tossing the ball, I could see Rex was getting worn down. “I think he’s getting tired. And it’s about time for his dinner.” Gathering my things, I called for my driver to pick us up.

Entering my penthouse, Rex ran towards his bowls. “He is hungry.” Kara laughed as she hung our coats.

“He enjoys his routines. Just like me.” Feeding him, I started bringing out ingredients. “How does Italian Sausage Parma Rosa with herbed ricotta and tomato sauce sound?”

“It sounds delicious!” Leaning against the counter, Kara continued. “Can I help?”

“No need. It doesn’t take long. Could you pour us some wine though? Glasses are on top of the fridge.”

“Sure.”

I prepped the ingredients while Kara poured the wine. “I don’t hate you for not telling me. I understand.”

“I wanted to tell you. I really did. But, I wanted to keep you safe.” She paused, “Not saying that you can’t take care of yourself. Or hold your own. I know you can do all that. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Noticing my smirk, Kara finally stopped rambling. “What’s so funny?”

“Just you. You have the ability to bend steel without breaking a sweat and yet here you are talking about how _I’m_ the strongest person you’ve ever met.”

“Lena, strength is much more than what you can do physically. You’ve been through so much and never gave up. All these young girls look up to me as a role model when they should be looking up to you.”

The words came out before I could stop them. “Why not look up to us?” Grabbing my glass, I gulped the bitter red liquid. _Shit! I didn’t mean to say that._

“What?”

“Nothing.” Turning away from Kara, I continued to cook.

“Lena, are…are you asking me….to be your girlfriend?” Kara was timid but hopeful. “If you are…the answer would be yes.” All tension left my body when her words sank in. Turning slowly, I jumped realizing how close she was. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Glancing towards her lips, I bit mine. Smiling, Kara gave permission to my unspoken question. Leaning in slowly, I pressed my lips against the Super’s. The kiss was slow and soft but filled with passion. We didn’t break the kiss until Rex started to bark. “Shit.” Quickly, I took the sausage off the stove and onto a different burner.

Kara tried to hid her amusement. “How burnt is it?”

“Not too bad. What do you think?” Blowing on a piece, I held the fork out for Kara.

Chewing slowly, the blonde debated. “Not bad. I’ve had worse. I’m always Alex’s guinea pig when she tries to cook a new dish.”

“So…do we eat this or order in?”

“Definitely eat this. I’ll set the table while you finish.” Dinner was quiet but comfortable.

“Do you want to make it ‘Facebook official’ or let a media outlet figure it out?”

“Honestly, let Cat announce it. She would kill me otherwise.”

I chuckled softly. “Let’s tell your sister and friends first. Then send a selfie to Cat. I’m pretty sure her head will explode.”

“I want to see that! I’m sure we could hear her scream from here when she opens the text.”

_She’s so happy. And so am I. Maybe Rex, Kara, and I could be a happy little family one day?_ “Let’s clean up and let everyone know that a Luthor and a Super are turning the tables.”

Snorting a laugh, Kara took the plates to the kitchen. “You’re such a nerd. You’ll fit in perfectly at game night.” Curling up on the couch, the three of us made ourselves comfortable. Holding her phone up, Kara counted down to take the picture. “Three. Two. One.” At the last second, I turned my head and kissed the woman’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change. This is now rated M and is NSFW.

**Kara’s POV**

I couldn’t help but smile more when she kissed me. “Leeennnaaaaa!” _Cat’s head really will explode._ Chuckling, I snuggled into the shorter woman’s embrace.

“What? Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend? I just want to make sure you can hear Cat from here. Where is she anyway?”

“Opel City visiting her son.” Suddenly, Lena became guarded. Glancing up, I caught her C.E.O. mask. “Lena?”

“Ah, the one you dated.” A low growl vibrated Rex’s throat. “My opinion exactly. Good boy, Rex.” Scratching his ears, Lena noticed my amusement. “What?”

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of him.” Leaning back, I smiled. “Lena, our lunches are more date-like than the actual dates I went on with him.” _She’s so cute when she’s jealous. There’s a little defensive fire in her eyes and barely held back snarl._ “Besides, it didn’t last with him.” I paused biting my lip. “But it’ll last with you.” Quickly, I kissed the business woman. “Now, let’s send this and see if I can hear Miss. Grant or not.” As I typed, the three of us moved to the balcony. “Here we go.” Hitting send, we waited.

“It’s a shame we can’t see her face.” Wrapping her arms around me, Lena let her chin rest on my shoulder.

_“KIERA!”_

Feeling me wince, a wholesome laugh bubbled up Lena’s throat. “Is it safe to assume she yelled?” Before I could answer, my phone rang. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Miss. Grant, how are you?”

“I’m well. So, you and Lena Luthor? I should have known. She _is_ the reason you wanted to become a reporter after all. I hope I’m the one who gets to announce that my favorite assistant finally dove.”  Blood drained from my face. It didn’t help that I could feel the evil grin Lena had.

“Oh really?” I shivered as Lena whispered seductively in my ear. “Interesting.”

“Y-yess. Of, of course you can write a piece on us.” _Golly. Lena’s breath is killing me. I can hardly keep myself from crumbling._

“Good. Enjoy your night, Kiera.”

Ending the call, I shuttered as a certain business woman kissed down my neck. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” I tried keeping my voice steady but failed.

“I am.” Lena nipped my earlobe before continuing. “But, I can always stop…”

“Please, don’t.” My voice was breathless as I gave the brunette greater access.

“Let’s walk Rex and go to bed.” Kissing my cheek, Lena walked back inside.

_She’s going to be the death of me._ “O-okay.”

Xxx

**Lena’s POV**

_I thought I would be frightened to open myself up to someone again but with Kara it feels right. I never felt comfortable being vulnerable with a lover until now. It’s incredible seeing the Girl of Steel withering and squirming under me. Begging me not to tease as her body begs for it._ Dipping my head, I finally gave Kara some much needed relief. She nearly sobbed when I drew a figure eight with the tip of my tongue.

“Lena...please…” Kara’s voice was choked as her hips bucked.

It took all the strength I had to hold her in place. _She’s so close. I have to keep her on edge just a little longer._ Tangling her slender fingers in my hair, Kara tugged gently. The action caused a chain reaction that ended with colorful words that no one would believe Kara Danvers knew tumbling from her mouth. I quickened my pace as the blonde rode out each wave of her orgasm. When she finally stilled, I crawled up and kissed her tenderly. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Smiling lazily, Kara wrapped me in her arms. “That was better than flying.”

“I’m glad.” Kissing her temple, I tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re beyond words.” _She’s nervous about reciprocating._ “I know that look.” Kara groaned. “You already know, don’t you?”

Cupping Kara’s cheek, I smiled softly. “If you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to do anything else.”

“It’s not that. Well, I mean, I’m nervous but I want you and I want to…to taste you.”

A newfound fire started in the pit of my stomach. “Okay, but first, can you even move?”

A soft chuckle escaped Kara’s throat. “Not really. Maybe you can just…” A deep blush painted the woman’s face.

“In that case…” Moving up the bed, I settled above Kara’s face. Leaning back, I met the Super’s hungry gaze. _From that look, I don’t think she’s nervous anymore. God. My heart hasn’t pounded like this in years._

“Fuck.” Kara’s voice was deep with lust. Stroking my thighs, the blonde devoured me with her darkening eyes.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Guiding me forward, Kara wasted no time.

“Fuck!” Bracing myself on the iron bars of my headboard, I started thrusting against Kara’s face. Feeling a skillful tongue enter me, I threw my head back with a throaty moan. “Kara…”

“Pull my hair.” Kara’s words were muffled as she swirled her tongue around my clit.

Doing as I was asked, I gave a handful of blonde locks a gentle tug causing Kara to moan into me. “Fuck….” _I’m so close. Damn it I want this to last longer._ “Use your teeth,” I paused, remembering Kara’s strength. “Gently.” I shuttered feeling teeth rake across tender flesh. “Yes…Just like that…” I nearly growled when all motion stopped.

“Not long.” Placing kisses along the inside of my thighs, Kara continued. “I just want this to last longer. You’re so beautiful.”

Every ounce of lust I felt was replaced with something I’d never felt before. _No one has ever said that to me before and meant it._ Leaning back, I spoke softly. “Kara, do you…love me?”

Biting her lip, Kara nodded slowly. “Y-yes.”

Warmth filled my chest. “I love you too.”

Bright green eyes locked onto mine. “You do?” All I did was nod. Smiling, Kara spoke sheepishly. “I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

Laughing, I laid atop my new, and hopefully last, lover. “That can easily be arranged.” Tangling my fingers in Kara’s hair, I kissed the woman with a passion I had never felt for anyone before.

Hours passed and finally neither of us could move. Pulling Kara into my arms, I sighed contently. “That was incredible.”

“It really was.” Hesitating, Kara became guarded. “Can I…can I stay the night?”

Panic surged through me but was quickly replaced with hope. _I’ve not slept in the same bed with someone in years. She really wants to stay._ “I hope you would.” Kissing the top of Kara’s head, I smiled. _I’ve never been this happy before._ “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Night, Lena.”

Xxx

**Kara’s POV**

The next morning, I woke snuggled close in Lena’s arms. _Last night was amazing. I’ve never felt like that before. And she loves me too._ Warmth filled my chest when I saw the peaceful look on my girlfriend’s face. Her brow furrowed slightly. _Oops. I guess she realized I’ve been watching her._ “Morning.”

Bright green eyes fluttered open. “You stayed.”

“I’d let the city burn if I had to leave before you woke up.”

An amused smirk played at her lips. “Some superhero you are.” All I could do was grin. “I’m glad you stayed. I thought I might have scared you off.” Cupping my face, Lena let her thumb caress my cheek. “I meant what I said last night.”

“Me too.” Capturing Lena’s lips with mine started a fire in the pit of my stomach. Only to be dampened by Rex burrowing up between us. “Hey buddy, sleep well?” Plopping down as close to Lena as he could get, Rex eyed me. “I forgot, I have to share. You must be hungry and need to go out, huh?” The pup’s head perked with agreement.

“Alright, go to the kitchen.” Lena kissed Rex before he turned to burrow down the bed. Hitting the floor running, the apartment was filled with puppy feet patting towards his food bowl.

“He’s so cute.”

“He is.” Slipping into a robe, Lena threw me one. “I’ll make us breakfast if you’d like.”

“Love breakfast. I’m starved!”

“I bet you are.” Wrapping her arms around my waist, Lena pulled me in close. “From how many calories we burnt last night, I’m surprised you didn’t need to get a snack.”

The words came before I could stop them. “I was too preoccupied eating something else.”

Lena’s astonished laugh caused my face to flame. “Well, this is a new side of you Miss. Danvers. I quite like it.” Kissing me deeply, Lena let my lip pop back before walking away. “Stop barking. We’re coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you sogayitarts (tumblr) for a post about Kara realizing she likes Lena. And thank you sango-blep (tumblr) for your supercorp drawings where Kara brings Lena a puppy.


End file.
